liberproeliisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Comentário de blog de usuário:Kepekley23/God of War - Debunkando os Downplays: "Terra Plana = Multicontinental", "Atlas segura a crosta e não a Terra", "Crosta pequena" e etc./@comment-31197380-20171117182439
Olha, gostei! Vou ir por partes e dar minha opinião nisso... 1 - Como disse, sobre o Pegaso, isso é PURO calc stacking. Via isso, teriamos várias obras com mundos gigantescos (e portanto, resultados gigantescos) e resultados inflados. A menos que tenhamos uma velocidade seguramente dita, a sua velocidade é desconhecida ou qualquer velocidade usada ou assumida por conta do calculo, o deixaria invalida. E se usassemos a velocidade da ave mais rápida, a distância seria de 11K de quilometros. Apesar de eu concordar que a Terra de GoW é maior, isso como argumento é furada, existem outras coisas que confirmam seu tamanho. Isso é apoiado por Cronos? Nada a ver, eu simplesmente posso argumentar que ele nunca encontrou o final, pois ele se perdeu no processo, lembrando que esse deserto é um caralho até no proprio jogo. Ou que simplesmente ele foi encantando ou amaldiçoado para nunca sair de lá/sempre andar em circulos. Isso de ele andar e nunca achar a saida, nao nega o que eu disse. Então, também é furada! Sobre o oceano... Isso nao tem nada a ver, os mares proximos do Olimpo não tem absolutamente nada de pequeno e não existe NADA que indica ser uma margem, até porque, nao existe uma montanha igual ao Olimpo no mundo real, e a profundidade não é exatamente medida por algo assim, NUNCA. Lembrando que, essas aguas são controladas por Poseidon e eu também posso argumentar que Poseidon simplesmente o matou, logo no momento em que ele caiu na agua ( o que parece ter acontecido, pois esse tita foi pra valá) pois o mesmo estava junto a Poseidon. Hm.. Lembrando também que Gaia ta deitada e ela nao tem 500m de largura, nem fodendo. E isso está estranho, pois você acaba de dizer que os titãs tem em torno de 500m e agora, usa como argumento uma arte duvidoso, com Gaia tendo caralhadas de QUILOMETROS. E ainda tem o fato de isso estar em angulos diferentes. Então, e'u CONCORDO em a Terra de GoW ser maior que a nossa e tals', existem algumas coisas que dizem isso... Porém, metade dos seus argumentos são baseado em suposição, 2 - Como? Isso ai é uma interpretação SUA... È dito que : " Since Kratos is supposed to have fallen '''straight throught the world directly '''to hell... O que eu entendi é que Kratos caiu em linha reta do Mundo diretamente para o Inferno e ainda que isso é SUPOSTAMENTE um fato (tanto que, "de um para outro" é uma das interpretações de "throught"). E essa interpretação bate exatamente com o que o mano disse. Anyway, isso nao muda o fato de que ambos sao dimensões separadas, e se Atlas segura uma dessas dimensões, nao existe o que falar. E sobre as estrelas no Submundo... Nao estou vendo nenhuma. Estou vendo lava e alguns pontos brancos, que nem sequer parecem ser estrelas. A minha conclusão é que, o fato do de cair precisar cair 3 dias do Olimpo ao SubMundo, já é uma boa estimativa se sua largura, então, nao existe downplayer de Atlas Multi Continente.